The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus using a photosensitive recording medium as a recording medium.
Conventional image recording devices of this type comprises exposing means for exposing a photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium to light and forming a latent image, pressure developing means for developing the exposed photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium under pressure, conveying means for conveying the photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium to the pressure developing means from the exposing means, and winding means for winding up the photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium subjected to development.
However, the conventional devices are not equipped with means for detecting occurrence of malfunction of the winding means, so that these devices continue the image recording operation even when the winding means is not properly functioning. This would result in jamming of the photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium within the devices.